Lost Love In Time
by Hellfire1258
Summary: Hermione losses her husband to the Final Battle. After a year of grieving, she decides to travel back in time to try to save him. She accidentally sends herself back too far. What happens When she meets 17 year old Remus? Sequel coming soon and important
1. Final Battle and Remembrance

Disclaimer

None of these characters are mine. I only wrote the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. This disclaimer continues thought all chapters.

Hermione sat crying softly on the ground. The rain came poring down on her but she didn't notice it. All she cared about was the man lying in her arms. The Final Battle came all too quickly for the Golden Trio, too many lives were taken. Too many loved ones died. Hermione had seen some of her closest friends fall. Ron had gone down fighting 3 death-eaters all at once. One of them came up from behind him and killed him. The death-eater laughed and tried to spit into his face but Hermione stunned him before he got the chance. Poor Ron was only the first. Luna had died soon after him, closely followed by Ginny. Luna and Ginny and been overcome when trying to protect Harry from his chance to kill Voldemort. Too many were advancing all at once. They had fallen with their wands alight with spells. He couldn't kill Voldemort with magic because of the phoenix feathers of the core. He had Gryffindors Sward and plunged it into his heart. He turned around after he was finished with him only to be hit with 3 green killing curses. Amazingly, he stood up right. He had become invincible.

Hermione had seen all of this. She slowly turned to find her other half, her lover, her husband. Remus Lupin was walking towards her in the fog and rain. He was so fixed on comforting Hermione that neither of them noticed the figure creeping up behind him. Remus's face contorted suddenly and he fell forward. Peter, or Wormtail, had come up behind Remus and stabbed him with a silver dagger. He died almost instantly.

Hermione Lupin screamed, charging at Peter. "**_Avada Kedavra" _She screamed. He fell over lifeless. Hermione fell to her knees beside Remus. He looked so pale and lifeless, but he was still breathing. He smiled up at her, "Hello beautiful. Please don't cry for me. I will always love you and wait for you at the clearing at the end of the path. Please Hermione, don't cry, or you will never be able to move on with your life." **

**"No, Remus. No! You cannot leave me! What about our baby! What will he do without a father?" Hermione screamed at him. She hadn't told him the news because she wanted to make it special. But he had to know if she was going to live the rest of her live without him. **

**"Our baby? We are having a baby? Oh, my… How wonderful! Tell him about me." With that said, Remus John Lupin died in his wife's arms. **

**Mrs. Lupin woke up early on the anniversary the final battle. She laid there remembering that past year. Harry had to carefully pry Hermione away from her fallen lover. Tears were falling down her checks, washing tiny rivers into the war-muck that had accumulated on her face. Harry pulled her into a bone crushing hug. He whispered gently into her hair, trying to comfort her aching soul. He helped her into her room in the castle before he went back to the field, to help with others. He had yet to find Ginny; his lovely new bride had fallen shortly after her brother. **

**Hermione sighed and got out of bed. She had lessons today. She had taken her husband's place as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. It had been hard to take the position with her baby on the way but she managed. She hired a full time nanny to watch Addam Remus Lupin while she was teaching in the daytime. Hermione walked into her son's room, looking at the general mess of a one-year old boy's room. She let her memory's roam while she watched her boy sleep.**

**"_Marry me, beautiful. I don't know what I'll do without you!" _ **

**Such a sweet moment in her past, the night Remus purposed. That was the night that she became know as beautiful to him.**

_I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word_

"Hermione, do you take this man to be…"_  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms_

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."_  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

Their wedding day had been a beautiful affair. One line from that song seemed to fit, _and I wanna die in your arms. _ That's what he did. It was painful to think of.

"_Hello beautiful. Please don't cry for me…" _

Tears were falling freely down her face like they had before. Only this times no muck to wash away. Hermione walked slowly away from the bedroom. She got in the shower and washed away her tears in the warm water. Putting on her plain black robes, she went on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Attention! I would like everyone to listen please. As many of you know, to day is the one year anniversary of the Final Battle. As many of you also know that the battle has touched many of the professors personally. In the battle we lost Professors Trelawney, Snape, and Lupin." A collective sound of surprise swept through the hall. _How could that be, she is sitting right there, next to Hagrid_. "Remus Lupin was married to none other that our Hermione Lupin, who I asked to carry on in his place as DADA professor. Pleas give her your condolences on the matter of her late husband. Now, I ask all of you to give a moment of silence to those lost while I remind all of the lost souls, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown, and Luna Lovegood. Those people were part of a small group of people Harry Potter, Hermione Lupin and Ron Weasley put together in their 5th year called The DA. The Trio taught them defensive spells for the very purpose of this battle. Please remember them." With that, Dumbledore sat down to eat his breakfast. Nobody seemed to notice that Professor Lupin was silently crying.

"Okay, your homework for tonight is and essay on how to distinguish real wolves against werewolves. Class dismissed." Hermione sighed. This class was the hardest for her to teach. It always brought back memories of Remus. She missed him; she had to have him back.

Hermione put her head on her desk. She remembered the spell that would take her back in time, only long enough to save Remus. The classes were done for the day. She was going to do it. Hermione took out her wand, pointed it at her self and said the spell.

Colors seemed to swirl and melt together around her. She felt her body being compressed until it was painful. Finally it stopped. She looked around the room she was in. She was in her class room but the things on her desk weren't hers. _Good. I'm back. _ She walked out of the class and head on into somebody. He fell to the ground with and _oomph_.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. Here, let me help you up." She said. Hermione didn't know who she had knocked over but she didn't care. A hand came out of the jumble of robes, and she gently pulled him to his feet. The face that came out of the robes surprised herHermione was looking at a 17 year old Remus. _How could this be? I only went back a year! But Remus, here, only 16 or 17 years old! I need to talk to Dumbledore. _

"Hello (_beautiful)_ my name is Remus Lupin. I don't remember seeing you here. New professor?" Remus said.


	2. Dumbledore and Reflections

"Ahh, Mr. Lupin would you be so kind as to show me to Professor Dumbledore's office. And yes, I am hopeful to get a teaching position here." She smiled gently. Just seeing his face and smile warmed her heart. "I'm Hermione Granger, just in case you were wondering…" She didn't think telling him her name would hurt much.

Remus gladly led the way. Hermione knew the way by heart because of her many adventures with Harry and Ron but didn't know the password. Remus chatted to her about different things on the way to the office, pointing out different hallways or students. She was in total bliss with just having Remus by her side. She wasn't paying attention to what was going on when she heard Remus cry out.

"Hey, James, Sirius, over here!" The boys in question turned towards the sound of their other best friend's voice. The walked over to him, "Hey Moony, nice to see that we finally found you. We're just headin' to dinner…" James said but soon trailed off. He had noticed Hermione.

"James Potter, at your service." He said, bowing. Hermione laughed, figuring that was more of a Sirius line. She was right because James got a cool stare from him, "Sirius Black, pleased to meet you…" he trailed off, leaving room for Hermione to introduce herself.

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you both, now, Remus here was showing me the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. You'll be more than welcomed to come with us if you like." She said, trying to contain giggles that threatened to spill out. They were quite funny all together. She had heard stories about the Marauders, and if she was staying here for a while (she had no idea how to send herself back to her time,) she might as well get on their good side.

All three of them shared looks, "We would be pleased…" they all said in unison. _They must practice these things. _ They took off down the hall, with Hermione in tow.

"Professor Dumbledore? Are you there?" Hermione knocked on the oak doors lightly. Before she had the chance to knock again, the door swung open. Hermione stepped through. The room hadn't changed much, all the silver gadgets spinning and whirling on tables. Dumbledore himself was sitting behind the desk.

"Thank you James, Sirius, and Remus. I'm sure that you are all hungry, and dinner is awaiting." He said to the boys. They nodded to Hermione and the Professor and exited the room.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Lupin. I am afraid I have gotten myself into a spot of trouble…" She said looking at him.

"Lupin, you say… interesting indeed. Now tell me what is wrong Ms. Lupin." Dumbledore said looking her over. She was wearing Hogwarts teaching robes but didn't look quite old enough to be teaching.

"Well, I've traveled back in time, too far in fact. I was only trying to go back about a year, but it looks like its been 20 because my husband just walked out of the room." She said, worrying about his reaction. He saw that she was on the verge of tears, and her was suddenly worried about what she had told them. _Something has had to have happened to this beautiful young woman to make her want to change history. _ He thought to himself.

"Okay, what did you tell the boys who just left the room?" He sounded slightly worried.

"I told them I was coming to look for a teaching position here. Oh, and I told them that my name was Hermione _Granger_." Hermione looked at Dumbledore hopefully. Dumbledore sighed visibly.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Dumbledore looked at her seriously.

"I am 19. I currently teach DADA at this school, at least where I came from. I took over for my _late _husband after he died in the final battle against Voldemort. Yes, my poor Remus dies at the early age of 36. yes, I know that is quite an age difference but I don't care, and please, don't give me that look, you are the one who made it possible to marry seeing as he is a werewolf." She answered. She felt a little angry at the way he was treating her. Dumbledore just looked at her.

"Hermione, I just need you to demonstrate your skills in defense against the dark arts before I give you the position." Hermione looked stunned for a moment, but quickly compiled. She didn't want him to change his mind while she sat there looking stunned.

"I need to see you do a patronus charm…" Hermione did it with a thought of her wedding day… "And a shield…" easily done, "Counter these curses…" deflected without a thought. "That's enough Hermione. You start tomorrow. Now it is time for dinner, I will introduce you to the school, when I do so, please walk through the double doors at the front of the hall. You will take a seat next to Hagrid. You know who he is right."

"Half man, half giant, has a spider hiding in the Forbidden Forest, dog named Fang. Yea, I know him." Hermione said laughing.

"I don't know about the dog, must come sometime between here and now, but yes that is him." Dumbledore said smiling. He already liked her. "One more thing, don't tell anyone about your condition. Including Remus, it could have nasty side affects. And we will call you Granger, not Lupin." He stood up, and walked to the door.

"Now, if you please, let us show you to the world." He said, with that small twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore led the way to the Great Hall, stopping only to show Hermione her quarters and classroom.

"… and I am pleased to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore announced to the whole student body and staff alike. Hermione took a deep breath and stepped into the Great Hall.

Thunderous applause greeted her as she made her way up the isle to the Head Table. She looked around, only to lock eyes with Remus. He smiled at her. Hermione smiled back, raising a hand in greeting towards him and the rest of the Marauders. The other three (Peter had joined them) waved back. _They must have told him about me…_ She gracefully took her place next to Hagrid. He smiled, "Hello, m'names Hagrid. Yer gonna be Hermione right?" he offered his hand.

"Yea, I'm Hermione." She took his hand and shook it firmly. Hermione looked around the hall for other faces she knew. She spotted Snape looking fowl, glaring over at the Marauders. Lily Evens wasn't hard to miss because she was sitting right next to James. She beamed over at him, and he kissed the tip of her nose. Lily's smile was radiant; no wonder Harry was considered a heart throb back in her own time. His father's good looks, his mother's eyes and smile made him easy on the eye.

Hermione's gaze kept slipping over to Remus. Ohh, she missed him so much sometimes when the lights were out and there was nobody to keep her warm. He looked so happy. Smiling and laughing with his friends. She felt a pain in her heart because of the knowledge of what was going to happen to them in only a few short years. Looking at them now, it made her wonder _would it really be that bad if I changed that. Wouldn't I be saving Harry from so much heartache and pain? I could save Sirius from 12 bloody years in Azkaban Prison and Remus years of loneliness with out anyone!_

"And now, my hungry students, we may eat!" He clapped his hands, causing the food to appear on plates. The general murmur of the room resumed. Hermione happily began to eat, thinking about the year ahead. She didn't know where the students were in the class, so that was her main goal for the next day.

The next morning she awoke bright and early. She pushed herself up and out of bed, stumbling over some of the objects in the room. Walking into the bathroom, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Her bushy hair had calmed out quite nicely, her chocolate eyes stared back at her. Hermione had quickly lost the baby fat she had with Addam. Addam had come 2 months premature and she was so afraid that she was going to loose him like she had lost Remus. Her baby was a fighter and grew up to become a beautiful little boy. Thinking about Addam brought tears to her eyes. She hadn't been able to say goodbye to him. She missed him.

Hermione took a deep breath. She quickly and quietly undressed and got into the shower. The water pounded on her shoulders, releasing the tension that had built itself up there. Shampooing her hair, she looked back at all the things that had happened to make her want to come back for Remus. He had come back in her 7th year as DADA professor again. As the year wore on, they had become increasing closer. Hermione had warmed a spot in his heart that he felt was going to be cold forever after the death of his friends, and the betrayal of another. Just after graduation, he asked her to go on a date with him. Soon after that Hermione became "My Beautiful" to him, they married before the summer had ended. They had a touch and go relationship because of him teaching all the time and her away on missions for the Order. Hermione had gotten pregnant with Addam only 6 months after their wedding. She kept the secret with her for almost her entire first trimester. Then he died, having to be ripped from his wife's arms and an unborn baby on the way. Addam came 2 months early and nearly died. If she lost him only months after she lost Remus, she would have died of heartache.

Hermione sighed again and stepped out of the shower. She couldn't let him die this time, she loved him too much. Hermione was going to go against everything she had been taught, she was going to change the future. For Remus, Ron, Ginny, Lily, James, and Sirius, she was going to save them all.

A/N:

The answer to the question asked in the last chapter is the Dark Tower series by Stephen King. That is how they refer to death.

Now answers to my reviews:

**Padmoon4ever: I hope that the dialog is better here!**

**IdriLessien: I think this chapter fully explains the questions you were asking, if not, email me!**

**Jessi: thanks… I think.**


	3. Bogart's and Unforgivable Curses

She was going to save them. Hermione promised herself that. All those poor people didn't have to die because of one man's betrayal. That was the only reason Lily and James died in the first place. Another betrayal led to the death of her Remus, Ron, Ginny and Sirius. They were all good people, they deserved to live. Hermione just didn't know how to prevent these things without becoming suspicious. She was going to have to befriend them, but not just as a professor, but as a human. They were, after all, not that much younger than her…

Hermione had no idea where the classes were with their studies. That was her main goal for the next few days, seeing where she needed to start. Hermione could never remember a day before when she was so excited to teach. The 7th years were what she was looking forward to the most. The Marauders were her second class of the day, along with the Ravenclaw's.

Smiling to herself, she prepared for the day.

"Good morning class. I am Professor Granger, your new DADA teacher. Most of what we are going to be doing in this class is hands on so your books will be hardly used. First off, I need a short summary off the past 6 years of classes you have had." Hermione beamed around the class. Most of the students were looking forward to her classes.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin. What basics did you cover through the years?" Hermione asked. He had been the only one brave enough to raise his hand.

"Well, Professor…" He gave a pretty good out line for her. She was pleased to see what had to be done. Only bogart's, unforgivable's and some other minor things were missing. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you Remus, I see that you haven't covered bogart's yet. While I don't have one, will one of you tell me its true form?" Hermione looked around the room, "Ahh, James Potter, will you please tell me what you know?"

"From what I know, no one knows a bogart's true form. They change forms to become whatever the person fears the most." He replied.

"Quite right, 15 points James. I will see if I can find one for you to practice on. Now where do they prefer to hide, Miss King?"

"They tend to be found in tight spaces, most likely closets, cupboards, wardrobes and desk's." She replied confidently.

"Thank you Miss King, 15 points to you also. So will anyone please me one of the Unforgivable Curses?" She shuddered at the thought that she had killed on of her students with this curse in the future. It terrified her.

"Miss Evans?"

"The Cruciatus Curse?" Lily answered nervously.

"Very good Miss Evans, 10 points to Gryffindor. The Cruciatus Curse is one of the three. I have had the displeasure of have it cast upon me on several occasions. It causes unbearable pain. Next?" She wanted to see if anyone had the courage to answer.

"The Imperius Curse?" Someone said from the back of the class.

"Right again. This curse is used to keep people under control. The feeling of being cast under this spell is feeling of relaxing. It can be fought off and broken, but few people succeed in doing so. As for the last?" She looked around the room. None said a word, or even looked at her.

"If I tell you something, will it help? I have once used this curse. The man whom I killed turned his best friends into the hands of Voldemort." A collective shudder went around the room, "He killed them, but spared their son. I became great friends with this man. Then, he killed my husband. I was outraged, I couldn't help it. I think some of you may know how I felt once you have met the love of your live." She had turned so the class couldn't see her crying. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder, turning her around. Hermione turned to look right into the eyes of her lost husband.

A/N:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me. In the nest chapter, it will skip forward several months, most likely to Christmas break, when Remus is the only Marauder left at Hogwarts!


	4. Fighting Bogart's

**A/N: I know that I said I would begin this chapter at the beginning of Christmas break, but I somehow feel this chapter belong first, Christmas break comes in the chapter after this one, or maybe even the one after that, I'm not sure. **

"Okay, now you all remember when we had the little talk about boggart's, right? Well, I have _finally _found one. In that set of drawers, is one. For your only assignment today is I want you to face it and defeat it. Now, make a line and let's begin!" Hermione wanted to know what her class feared the most.

"Just so you aren't so afraid, I will go first." She looked around the class to see if anyone would argue. No one did. She stepped forward, flicking her wand toward to dresser. The door sprang open, and a broken and bloody body of a sandy haired man came sprawling out. His blue eyes sprang open and he whispered, "Hello beautiful, please don't cry for me…" That was about as far as he got before Hermione screamed, **"****Riddikulus!" and the man was doing a fast paced river dance. There was no way that she was going to let her class see her crying again. Not after the flub she already made with Remus. **

"You see, you only have to envision what ever it is into something funny. Mr. Lupin I see you are first in line. Please continue forward." She smiled at him.

Remus stepped forward and looked at the dancing man. He stopped and looked at him, and for a second Remus thought that he was looking at himself. The man winked at him before turning into a slivery orb. He almost laughed at himself.

"Riddikulus!" He shouted, and it turned into a balloon with a big hole in it, blowing around the room.

"Next!" Hermione shouted; glad to see him achieve the goal. Lily stepped forward. She looked at the balloon blowing around the room. It came to a stop before her. It swayed for a moment before turning into giant spider. She took a deep breath; let it out before she turned it into a tap dancing spider.

James came next. The spider turned into a big black dog lying dead on the floor. He too took a deep breath and turned his dog into a happy, smiling dog who gave him a big kiss on the face.

Sirius smiled at James, knowing who the dog was. The dog turned to a stag. A dead stag. Sirius changed it into a stag running through a forest, before getting its rack stuck in a tree limb. James scowled at him.

Hermione tried hard to suppress a snort.

The class continued without a hitch. Peter had trouble defeating the humongous snake that had crawled out of nowhere.

"Very good class! I am impressed with everyone. Five points to everyone who defeated the bogart." Hermione beamed around her class.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, who was that man?" James asked. Hermione looked around the class, only to see nods of agreement from James's comment.

She sighed, "That was my late husband. He died in my arms, looking exactly like that. My worst fear would is to have to relive that moment. Now you all have seen one of the most personal moment of my life." She looked around. James looked ashamed.

"James, please don't look like that. I know where you were coming form with your question. We all asked what my DADA professor mysterious bogart shape meant. It is just natural curiosity. I could ask you what the black dog meant, but I don't want to put you on the spot." She looked at him. "Class is dismissed for the day. Mr. Lupin, I would like to speak with you for a moment."

The class filed out of the room. Remus stood up and slowly walked over to her. "Yes Professor?" He looked worried.

"May I ask why your boggart was a moon?"

"Er… I don't know how to tell you this…" He broke off.

"Is it because you are a werewolf?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"How did you know?" He looked totally shocked.

"I married one." She simply stated.

"Wait! That man was your husband, sandy hair," he tugged on his own, "blue eyes," pointing at his, "werewolf," again, pointing to him, "Who are you? Where did you come from? most importantly, why did that man, your husband, look like me, sound like me, and happened to be described like me?" Remus still looked bewildered.

"I knew you would figure it out. You were always smarted than Sirius." She sighed. "Hermione Jane Granger, born September 19, 1979. I became Hermione Jane Lupin on November 8, 1996. My husband died on September 2, 1998. My son, Addam Remus Lupin was born on July 26, 1998. I traveled in time on September 2, 1999. I arrived at September 1, 1977. I walked out of the doors and ran into my husband, knocked him over a year from when he died, in my time. He died at the age of 36, but yet he stood before me at the age of 17.

"James and Lily Potter died on the night of October 31, 1981. They had one son, Harry. Peter **Pettigrew, or Wormtail if you prefer, sold them out to Voldemort. He killed them. Peter then faked his own death after Sirius came after him. Sirius was sent to Azkaban for 12 years before he escaped. He found Peter in his **Animagus form, a rat named Scabbers, in the care of one of my best friends. Sirius, in _his _Animagus form got hold of my friend, took him down the tunnel under the Wommping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack. You, current DADA professor, watched all this on the Marauders Map. Peter escaped, taking Sirius's freedom with him. We traveled back with a time turner, to save him from the dementors kiss. he flew away on a stolen hippogriff. Peter brought Voldemort back from a near death.

"Several years pasted, and we grew close. You were connected to Harry, thus connected to me. Sirius died trying to save Harry in the Department of Mysteries. You were the only living survivor of the famed Marauders after only eighteen years. Then you died." She took a deep breath. Hermione told him all of this in what felt like one breath. Remus looked stunned.

"Oops. You weren't supposed to know _anything_. I am in real trouble now. Remus, please don't tell anyone. It would mean that my job would be taken away. I would never see you again. I couldn't stand that. Plus, I'm here to change the future, so I may as well start, and I will need your help." Hermione looked tired.

Remus looked at her. She was truly beautiful. No wonder he had thought that the first time he had seen her. He leaned forward and caught her in a sweet kiss.

A/N:

Thank you for all the reviews! I was going to make this chapter a little bit longer but I felt that this was the right place to stop

I am going to Oregon in a week. I will be gone for a few more, and I don't know what kind of access I will have to the internet. I promise that I am not giving up on this story, and that I will update with _long, long _chapters whenever I can. I will handwrite all that I can and just copy it into the computer.

I am terribly sorry about this. I think I might get two more chapters in before I leave and at least 3 more when I get back!


	5. Kisses and Confrontations

Hermione was shocked to say the least. He was exactly how she remembered him. The soft musk and forest smell and his soft lips hadn't changed in so many years. Hermione just melted into the kiss.

Remus was also shocked at himself. He was the last person he envisioned making out with a professor, but he married her in the future, gave her a child and died in her arms, he thought that it was the least he could do.

Remus's hand cupped her cheek, creasing the soft skin that he found there. He knew now why he could have fallen completely in love with her in the future. Something struck him as funny though. Remus pulled away from Hermione, gasping.

"You know, the tables have turned a little, haven't they. First I teach you, now you are teaching me what I taught you first. Ha! That is funny." He laughed, hard.

"Yes they have. I will teach you until the end of the world. And you can teach Me." she replied. She kissed him again. "What class do you have after this?" Hermione was suddenly frantic because she had kept him long after the next class had begun. She had a free period right now, but she didn't know about Remus.

"I have free time for the moment." That was his only reply before kissing her again. She felt his tong begging for entrance into her mouth. She quickly accepted. She pulled away, looking at him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Then come with me." She took his hand and led him into her chambers from the side door in the classroom. Remus looked around. It wasn't quite what he expected, but it fit her perfectly. One entire wall was covered in books, organized quite nicely. There was a comfy looking chair beside the fireplace. There were two other doors in the room. One to the bedroom and another into the bathroom, he assumed.

"This is home, or at least for the moment." She looked at him. He was surveying the room quietly, the books, the chairs, the fireplace, pictures in the frames. One caught his eye.

"This is us, isn't it? It's our wedding day, right?" he looked at the picture, amazed. The bride was wearing a flowing gown and vial. The dress was strapless; she had her hair pinned up so it flowed down her back. He was glad to see no gloves on, he didn't see the point of them, and didn't think they even looked very good.

"Yes Remus, it is. I remember you taking off the gloves my mother had put on, saying they were ridiculous. I had to agree with you. That was one of the happiest days of my life. It was so hard to remember that day when charming the picture into life." She said. Remus looked at her. Hermione was crying now, tears silently falling down.

"No, Hermione don't cry. I'm here now; I promise that I will never leave you again." He crooned, wiping away her tears. "Don't cry for me Beautiful." Oops, big mistake there. She stared crying harder.

"Never, NEVER tell me that. Those were some of your last words to me. '**Hello beautiful. Please don't cry for me. I will always love you and wait for you at the clearing at the end of the path. Please Hermione, don't cry, or you will never be able to move on with your life.' That's what you said. It tore my heart out." Hermione was sobbing now. Her nose had turned red and so had her eyes.**

**Remus pulled Hermione to him. She held onto him for dear life. Remus could feel her heart beating in her chest. Hermione suddenly felt like she had the first time Remus held her. She had been crying over the letter that had been sent telling her that her parents were dead. He had found her in and empty room crying. He pulled her to him just like he had just now. **

Remus led Hermione into her bedroom, (luckily picking the right door.) He laid her down on the bed. He turned to go, but Hermione's hand shot out and grabbed a handful of robes.

"Don't tell. Please, my life depends on it. I have to save everyone." That's all she said before falling asleep. He smiled softly, knowing that he was already in love with her.

Remus wondered the halls aimlessly. His thought wondered back to what she had told them. James, Sirius, Lily all dead. Peter as good as dead. It had been Peter who killed him. It outraged him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Peter was standing in front of him. "Hey Moony, what happened to you after class?" He only got that far before Remus's hands were around his throat. Remus pushed him up against a wall.

"How long Peter? How long have you been Voldemort's little pet? TELL ME!" He was screaming at Peter. Remus felt the wolf stirring within him.

"How could you know? I never told anyone. Damn that Snape, he told you didn't he?" Peter stuttered back. He looked taken back at his own words. "I didn't mean it Remus. I… I, was only joshing ya."

"Sure you were Peter. Sure you were." Remus dropped him on the floor. "You did it because you are jealous, didn't you? You are jealous that Sirius and James are popular and I'm smart. You are only poor, pitiful Peter. 'Nobody likes me, everybody hates me. I think I'll eat worms.' Isn't that right Peter?" Remus spit at him. He turned to walk away when Peter said, "No, I believe in Voldemort. He gives me protection that you could never give me. Jealously may have pushed me, but my beliefs stand stronger than anything."

Peter pushed himself up and walked out of the school. He would never be coming back. Remus sighed. He had to tell everyone else.

"You mean to tell me that Hermione Granger is your future wife and that we are all dead in the future? Oh, and that after you marry her, she gets pregnant and Peter kills you. She has the baby and travels back to save _us?_ Is that it?" Sirius didn't believe him. It was all too much to take in.

"She knows that I'm a werewolf and, damn, she knows about you animagus forms. The marauders map, the Wommping Willow, the Shrieking Shack, and our NICKNAMES! How much do I have to tell you?" Remus said. He had been trying to convince them for an hour now.

"Okay Remus. Let's go talk to her." that was Lily, always being smart and reliable.

"Fine, let's go." He said. He really didn't want to go, but it seemed he had no choice.

"Hermione, are you there?" Remus shouted, knocking on the door. He was worried about what she would do when she heard that he had told all his close friends and confronted Peter. He hadn't even told them about it.

"Yes Remus. I'm here, stop banging on the door and come in. Everyone else should come in too." She tried hard to suppress the laugh that fought to be heard. She knew he would tell the Marauders. She just didn't expect that to be so soon.

"Er… Hermione I told them. I had to. There were some really important things that they needed to know." He looked at her. Hermione was laughing. "Stop, why are you doing that? Don't make fun on me!" he yelled.

"Sorry Remus. I knew that you would tell them eventually, but not this soon. You always used to tell me how close you all were." Hermione said between laughs. The look on all of their faces was priceless.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something. Guy's, you might want to listen too… on my way back to the Tower, I ran right into Peter. I confronted him, and he told me… he told me that he was a DEATH-EATER!" Remus was crying. He hadn't let what had happened to him today sink in until just now.

Hermione pulled him into a hug. She thought back to the first hug she had shared with him

FLASHBACK

Hermione turned to look right into the eyes of her lost husband. Remus looked at her compassionately. Hermione broke down; she started sobbing because of losing him once. She cried because she couldn't have him back now that he was standing in front of her. Most of all, she cried because she had just seen her husband die again. It might not have been real, but it felt real. His words flowed through her mind; she felt the love she had missed for a year.

Remus couldn't let her stand crying like that. He had always been a loving boy, never being able to see the bad in people. Right now, he saw a young woman, not much older than him, crying. He pulled her into his arms. She started crying harder. Remus could make out words, such as _missed you, don't leave me, beautiful, _and_ September 2. _None of it made since to him then, now it did.

END FLASHBACK

"You really are from the future, aren't you?" this was Lily asking. She had witnessed what had happened to her in DADA that day. She also heard some of the things whispered. Honestly, it wasn't that hard for Lily to believe her.

"Yes dear. I am. Your son truly has your eyes. Harry, Harry James Potter that is. He looks exactly like you James, but he is a little bulkier because of Auror training and being 7 years of seeking on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Hermione looked back and forth between James and Lily.

"Seeker, you say? And Harry, I always liked that name. Don't you, Mr. Potter?" Lily looked relieved.

"Yes dear. Just because she says he looks like me means nothing. I need more proof." James looked skeptical.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Um… hello Mr. Padfoot, Mr. Prongs, Mr. Moony, and Mr. Wormtail is currently hightailing it to Voldemort's." she said, nodding to each in turn. She hitched a thumb over her shoulder at the mention of Peter.

"Happy now?" she looked around the room. Remus was sitting close to her side and James, Sirius, and Lily were sitting opposite her.

"I'm in." Lily said.

"Me too." Sirius nodded to Hermione.

"I'm in too." James sighed.

"So, everything that Remus told us is true? We are all going to die. I will die before my son is a little more than a year old." Lily asked. She was holding back tears.

"Yes Lily, but I am here to change that."

A/N:

Well here is the newest chapter. I will try to update again as soon as possible. Oh, this is the LONGEST chapter yet!


	6. First Day of Christmas break, part 1

Hermione woke up early on the first morning of Christmas break. The snow had been falling for a few days now, and Hogwarts was covered in the white stuff. Hermione had always liked winter. It meant being able to cuddle up in a chair with a warm blanket and a good book in front of the fireplace for hours. It also meant snowball fights and hot chocolate, snowman's and ice skating. She loved it.

Hermione had to get up. Before she knew it, she had been lying in bed for an hour just thinking. She pushed herself up, the cold air of the room shocking her warm skin, having just been uncovered.

"Burr, the damn fire isn't lit. No wonder it's cold in here." She said to herself. Hermione had picked up that trait from not having Remus to talk to anymore. But now he was back, yet she still talked to herself. It might be that he wasn't always with her like he used to be.

Hermione got fully out of bed, wondered over to the fireplace, and lit it. Within minutes, a roaring fire was going and the room was quite warmer. She smiled. Hermione set off for the bathroom, planning to take a warm shower. She didn't have to prepare for classes and breakfast didn't start for another hour. What a way to start break.

The warm water splashed over her shoulders, making dancing rivers down her arms and back. Hermione's hand automatically went for a small freckle on her left breast. She remembered how Remus had claimed it. He said that it was his freckle and no one else could have it. He would always kiss it after that.

Hermione caught herself thinking of small things like that. She hadn't let her mind remember the good things that happened. She thought that if she remembered it would hurt more. Now Hermione realized that it helped heal a broken heart. It helped heal a broken soul.

She realized that she still had a lot of healing to do. Now that Remus was with her again, she thought that it would go a lot faster. Hermione finished washing herself. She felt happier than she had in a long time.

Hermione got out of the shower. She was thinking of what to wear today since she didn't have classes. She settled on a green robes. Hermione remembered when Remus once commented on how good she looked in green.

Walking down the deserted halls was a little unnerving. No normal loudness or waves of students. Hermione wondered which way she liked it the best.

When she reached the Great Hall, she stopped mouth agape. The house table had been removed, and replaced with a singular round one in the center. She remembered when the tables had been removed when she had just been teaching at Hogwarts, but only two students had been staying then.

Once she was seated, she looked at the others at the table. Most of the teachers were there, but only three Gryffindors were present, and that was it. Hermione smirked at who had been left behind. The Marauders were sitting across the table from her. _This could be fun…_

"Now that Professor Granger has arrived, I will tell all of you what Christmas plans I have in store for you." Dumbledore paused for dramatic effect. "As tradition of Christmas, we will have a snowball fight, teachers vs. students. Then there will be a truth and dare game!" (This is a very, very, very OOC Dumbledore here, but I thought it would be fun!)

"Professor! We can't do that, rules and limits have to be set." Remus said. He looked as if he didn't agree with what he was saying.

"I disagree, I am the headmaster, and I can do whatever I please. Now, everyone, go get dressed for the snowball fight. One more thing, since teachers out number students, Hermione, will you play on their team. Thanks!" he said. "Oh, and for the remainder of Christmas break, call all of us by our first names!" With that, Dumbledore hurried out of the room.

_Like I though before, this could be interesting…_

A/N: I can understand if you dint like this new Dumbledore, but I thought that it could be fun, and that he might have changed over the years, and the troubles with the War and everything! Review about some of the truths and dares you think would be fun! I'll try to use as many as possible!

I'm leaving in about 30 minutes but I thought that I would post this before I left! Hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review!


	7. First Day of Christmas Break, part 2

"Okay, let the games begin!" Dumbledore cried. Everyone raced to get behind the pre-made forts for each team. Hermione was the only professor on the student team. Seeing as there were only three students there, she didn't see the problem. They had become close over the last few weeks.

Their team had lied out a game plan before hand. They were too hid behind the fort while charming snowballs into life, once they had enough, hopefully, they were to charge on the professors. Hermione was the quickest closely followed by Remus. James and Sirius were dead even.

"Alright, I think we have enough. I would like to make one change to our game plan. I have two invisibility robes, one for me and Sirius, one for you and Hermione." James said, pulling out the said robes while nodding towards Remus and Hermione.

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe even we will have the element of surprise!" this was Sirius. He looked excited. Payback for all the times he had, in his opinion, unfair detentions.

"Well, I don't think it will work, but we may as well try." Hermione looked at them. All three of them looked flushed with excitement. She only thought that Dumbledore might be expecting something like that.

"One… two… THREE" James shouted right after they had gotten the robes on. The snowballs had been charmed to follow behind them, going to whoever was in the most need.

Hermione and Remus charged out from behind the protective barrier. She was extremely close to Remus and she quite liked it. He had his arm around her waist and even through the layers of closes she was wearing, could feel his palm radiating heat.

Remus could see Hermione out of the corner of his eye. He hoped that she was feeling as excited about the truth and dare game tonight. He could see James and Sirius being extremely playful with them. He only wondered what it would be.

The two of them reached the other fort without any trouble. Hermione ripped off the robes and jumped over. Remus followed behind with a battle cry. He didn't find what he expected there.

No one, not one teacher was there (Hermione was excluded). Remus turned around only to be hit clean in the face with a snowball. The professors had ambushed them. What a turn of events.

"Yes! I got him!" Professor McGonagall cried. Remus reached behind him, grabbing a snowball and flung it at her. She just saw it coming at her before it hit her right on the nose.

The game continued for hours. The professors were declared winners simply because they had more players. Hermione was soaked to the bone, and nobody looked any better. She had a good time, accidentally hitting Sirius in the back of the head with one, but he didn't see her, which was a good thing. He had a deadly aim with these things.

"Alright everyone, let's go dry off and have some lunch. After, we will have the other half of the games for the day." Dumbledore said, suppressing a small shiver. They were all cold and tired. Tired but excited. Even the professors were looking forward to the final game of the evening.

All the people left in Hogwarts were assembled in the Room of Requirement, looking remarkably better. The room itself had pillows and blankets all around the room. A supple red light seemed to be generated from the ceiling itself, making a nice environment.

Hermione sat against a wall looking absent minded. She only wanted the game to start. Her nerves were getting to her. Hermione began to wonder if she wanted to do this at all. Then she spotted Remus and the rest of his gang come in. Remus smiled sweetly before sitting down a little to the left of her.

Remus was nervous. This was the first time he would have played this game, and with his _professors! _Not how he imagined it to be.

"Now we are all here. I'm glad that you all found the room. Seeing as I am headmaster, I will start by explaining the rules. First, anything goes. Second, we will be giving you all a mild dose of truth serum. It will only compel you to tell the truth. Third, and last, only three chickens, or free's." he looked around the room. Sizing up the people, Dumbledore said, "Hermione, truth or dare?"

Hermione sat thunderstruck; she didn't expect to be called on so early in the game. "Err…. Truth?" she asked.

"Here, drink this." Dumbledore tossed her a vile. She downed it quickly. _Quite vile that little potion. _Once every drop was gone, she looked back to Dumbledore.

"Hermione, I know that you have told all of the marauders, save peter, that you have traveled back in time, am I correct?" Hermione nodded, "Tell us then, why you did your traveling?"

"Well, sir, I did it so I could save my husband and my best friends after they died in the final battle against Voldemort." Hermione replied without any emotion.

"Thank you Hermione." Dumbledore said.

"It's my turn to pick a person so I pick…. James! Truth or dare?" She laughed evilly. Hermione wanted to know what had made Lily fall for him in the end.

"Dare all the way!" he said. Well, she might get him later.

"I dare you to… give Minerva a good solid kiss." She laughed, soaking up the moment.

"Err… are you serious? I can't kiss a professor." Sirius said, trying to get out of the dare without using one of his chickens.

"You're right, but this is a game and the normal rules don't apply, so do it!" Hermione said, still laughing.

Sirius sighed. He got up and trudged across the room. He looked at Minerva and sighed again. _Okay, here it goes… _

He leaned in close and kissed her soundly. The room was in an uproar of laughter.

"Are you happy now?" he asked Hermione. She smiled at him. "Now, Dumbledore, truth or dare?" this time he was the one smiling wickedly.

"Dare my dear boy, dare." He replied quickly.

"I dare you to do a strip tease." Sirius said coolly.

"Alright my boy, if you insist!" Dumbledore cried. He flicked his wand and a record player appeared in a corner.

"On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found"

Dumbledore's robes hit the floor, leaving him in an undershirt and… du na na, boxers. He shook his butt in a way that no man his age sould. _Up and down, round and round, side to side, back and forth._

_  
_"the head nurse spoke up, and she said leave this one alone  
She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone"

Off came the white t-shirt, and he tossed it to one of the professors, still doing his ridicules dance, shaking himself round and round.

B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone

He tossed the last of his close to the floor. He was quite fit, for anyone, let alone a man nearing 100. Cheers and hoots broke out in their little group.

"Thank you, thank you. Stop, your making me blush!" He laughed.

The game continued like this for hours, odd couples kissing and what not. Some funny, some serious truths were heard and told. The last dare of the night went something like this:

"Hermione, truth or dare?" James asked her.

"Dare." Was her simple statement to the question.

"I dare you to take Remus with you into your room for the night, and let him do everything he wants to with you. Whatever it happens to be." James looked happy with himself.

"Fine, we are leaving." She took Remus's hand and led him out of the room. He only had a chance to look back and wave to them all.

A/N:

Hey all, this is Nicole again. Hope that you liked this chapter. I know it's not very long but I wanted a little cliff hanger. I still might use your suggestion in the next chapter twitchy, but it might be Hermione doing the dancing...

r/r everyone! I really want imput!

NICOLE


	8. Bedtime

**IMORTANT A/N!**

**This is the chapter that this story has been rated M for. If you don't like that stuff, read after the break to the end**.

Remus was still in shock from James's bold dare. Spend the night with Hermione and she has o do everything he says, what an exciting night! Hermione had led him out of the room in a hurry. She took his hand and looked at him, "Are you ready to run?" She looked at him again. Hermione's eyes were burning with a hidden passion.

"Um…" that was about as far as he got. She took off down the hall. Remus was being pulled behind her. They were still running through the halls, only slowing down enough to skid around corners. Coming to a screaming halt Hermione took several deep breaths before whispering the password the picture in front of her.

Remus stepped the door first, pulling Hermione with him. He pushed her against the nearest wall, kissing her furiously. She could feel his hands roaming her body. The robes fell off of her shoulders. His mouth moved to this newly reviled neck, nipping it here and there. Hermione was astonished by the passion shown in Remus. She pulled him away and looked right into his hands.

"I love you, with all of my heart. I could never imagine leaving you again. I'm sorry that I did in the first place." Remus said before she could say anything. Hermione's eyes glittered with tears while she reached out to him.

She pulled him close, feeling his heart beat within his chest. Hermione lifted her hands to his shoulders, pushing off his robes. Next she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, reveling at the toned muscles and scars she found there. She remembered that he hated them, his scars. She placed her hand on one small comma shaped one, a memory coming to the surface.

"I remember one night, just after we were married, that I kissed every one of these. You have no reason to hate them. They show who you are and you have live a full life. It took me all night and by that time, you had a considerable amount more." She spoke softly. He looked at her quizzically. Hermione laughed.

"After 20 more years of transformations and fighting Voldemort, you had quite a few more! I remember that all morning you did the same for me. I have my fair share from adventures, and battles…" She laughed again. He looked saddened. Hermione took his face in her hands. "I love you, your scars and that cute look on your face." Warm lips met hers in a warm kiss.

Remus pulled away. The same fiery passion that had been in Hermione's eyes was now shared by both. He took her hand and walked across the room. Opening the door to her bedroom, he beckoned her to him.

Walking like she was in a dream, Hermione walked over to him. He kissed her gently before leading her to the bed. He laid her down, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Soft skin and a freckle were reviled to him. He kissed the freckle, feeling a small shiver pass through both of them. A sudden vision came to him

_He was laying over a younger looking Hermione, kissing that small freckle. "My freckle. Forever. He could feel the soft skin the same as it was now. Hands were running through his hair, as they were now. _

The vision passed. Pulling away from her soft skin, he looked right into her eyes. "My freckle. Forever. That's what I said to you on our wedding night. Wasn't it?" tears sparkled in Hermione's eyes for the second time that night.

Remus smiled at her. He loved the way that she looked at him. Remus kissed her soft sweet lips. He finished unbuttoning her shirt. Hermione was quite beautiful. Getting the button on her pants was another thing. With her tears dried, she helped him, laughing when he got frustrated, making a pouting face and sat back. Hermione reached out to him. He came over to her with enthusiasm. He kissed her while slipping the plain white panties off her body.

Remus's pants were the next thing off. She ran her hands over the lightly muscled legs and thighs. He flexed them, making her laugh again. She pulled off his underwear, exposing more of him. Hermione reached out and took it into her hand, rubbing her thumb over a sensitive spot she remembered.

Remus growled at her. He was always sensitive in that aspect. Hermione found herself being pushed back roughly onto the bed. Remus's face loomed above hers. One of her feet were taken into his hands and then placed on his shoulder, the other wrapped around his waist. Hermione waited until he was ready.

She pulled him in with her legs. He had been settled at her entrance while he took a deep breath. He looked startled when he felt the warmth and humidity that met him. Hermione ground her hips against his, pulling him in farther all the while. He took this time exploring her, trying different approaches to her.

For hours they stayed as such. Soon sweat was breaking out on their skin, gleaming in the soft light of the fire.

Hermione woke in the morning to find herself wrapped in a warm cocoon of arms and legs. Remus had her pulled tightly chest to chest. His arms were around her waist, holding her there.

After prying herself from her lover's arms, she walked into the bathroom. She smiled at her reflection, noting that her hair had its old unruly look. She got into the shower, feeing the water pound on her skin. At the same time as she was washing her stomach with a bar of soap, strong arms reached around her and plucked it out of her fingers.

"This is now my job. I don't want to see you washing your stomach while I'm around. Got it?" he was laughing.

"Ha Ha funny man. Not that it is your job, please finish so we may go to breakfast. I'm starved after last night." She looked slyly at Remus. He kissed her shoulder.

"Lets begin…"

"Good to see you. I see that you two look tired, and hungry. Must have had a nice night…" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. That was all he said.

Hermione and Remus sat down next to the rest of the Marauders. Remus took her hand in his, playing with her fingers. "I need to talk to you… after breakfast." Remus whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her. She nodded in agreement.

After eating a mound of food both, they slipped out. Once in Hermione's quarters, Remus looked at her.

"When are you going home? To the future I mean." He said when she look quizzical.

"I hadn't thought about that. Are you trying to tell me that you don't want me here?"

A/N:

A little cliffhanger here. I see only three more chapters at the most. There might be a sequel but I think that a Hermione and Fred/George might be next…

Xoxo Nicole

ps... dont forget to review!


	9. On tears and time travle

Hermione woke with a heavy heart. Remus had told her that she needed to go home, back to her own time. It was as if he was sealing himself off from the world. He wanted nothing to do with her and she only had enough time to say hello in these last 5 days or so.

Biting back a sigh, Hermione groggily walked into the bathroom. With eyes half shut, she didn't notice a folded letter on the pillow opposite her. Hermione striped from her clothes, turning on the shower. Water had a calming effect on her so she always thought in the shower. She stepped into the warm water, letting it play in little streams around her body.

Remus had hurt her. One day it was total and complete love and the next he was, at least it felt like, kicking her to the curb. She felt tears of rage and desperation mixing into the water dancing down the valley between her breasts. Soon enough sobs were racking her body, making it feel like she could drown in the combined weight of tears and shower water.

Quickly she shut the shower and blindly reached for a towel. After finding one she walked out of the bathroom. There unnoticed was one letter.

_Hermione-_

_I'm so sorry for doing this to you. You haven't done anything to deserve being treated the way I did you. I still think that I'm doing the right thing. I only hope you can forgive me. _

_While you were sleeping, I placed the reverse spell on you. I only had it delayed a little, until about 12 noon. The trip back is painful and hard to handle. I have no idea how so; it's only what the text said. Some memories will be erased, some replaced and some added, you will remember me, as I am, but things like our wedding day and Addam will change. My death should be erased, but there might still be a shadow of sadness on that day. _

_Please forgive me in the future. I'm sending you back the day came here. I will try my hardest not to give you anything to be uncomfortable about when I'm around you. I understand that you will not remember loving me here in the past, as a 17 year old boy until that day. I will love you no matter what age you are or how far apart in time we are._

_With all the love I possess,_

_Remus Lupin _

The very heart in Hermione's was ripped out and torn to pieces after reading that letter. She could not understand why it was so important to him to send her back. Looking at the clock on the wall, she realized that it was 11:45. She wished that she could see him one last time.

The waiting game set in and it was a losing battle for Hermione. She didn't want to leave all the love and kindness that was here. She had the in the future, but it wasn't the same. Everyone was walking on egg shells around here.

Time's up. Only seconds to go before the pain set in. First only a tingling that started in her fingers, traveled danced its was up her arms, into her shoulders, seeping into her chest and stomach, invading her thoughts, working its way down her legs, biting at her knees and toes. The tingling turned to a sneering heat, burning her from the inside. Next was a feeling of compression. It felt as if her body was trying to implode.

The next thing she remembered was Remus standing in her doorway, crying and blowing her a kiss. _I love you _he mouthed to her, and then she was gone.

Hermione woke up in a room that she knew well. The soft cotton bedding was her own. The bed she was lying on was hers; the pictures on the bedside table were hers. she was home.

Voices were arguing outside the door. Remus's voice greeted her first, "No Sirius. She is still sleeping. I want to see she if she is back first." _Why would he want to know who was on the other side of the door? Hadn't it always been her? _She thought to herself. _Ahh, He wants to know if I'm back from the past. _

"Just let us see her!" That had to be Sirius.


	10. Just a note

Authors Note,

I see that a lot of you want more, so I will do a sequel, dealing with what will happen to Hermione and Remus, if she forgive him, what they do about their baby, it might touch on Harry's relationship with his parents and the prophesy, and some unexpected results of her time travel.

I'm sorry if you didn't like the way I ended this story. I felt that it needed to if I wanted to do a sequel, or have it just open ended. I guess that the open ended isn't going to work, so I'll do a Lost Love in Time 2, Back in Time.

XOXO

Nicole


End file.
